


That Time Lavellan Accidentally Broke Solas' Nose

by love_in_nature



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Feels, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9989747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_nature/pseuds/love_in_nature
Summary: OTP prompt request from anon on tumblr: "You just jumped out and scared me with an old Halloween mask and I may or may not have broken your nose out of surprise."





	

Over the few weeks they had settled into Skyhold, Solas had imagined several scenarios that placed himself in his old quarters.  Now the Inquisitor’s quarters.

These scenarios had started out more innocent.  Advice asked of him, or simply her desire to talk to someone who she had, perhaps, come to consider a friend.   _He_ had certainly come to consider her closer to a friend than he had ever thought possible in this world, but until the moment in the Fade his mind had not allowed him to consider anything else.

When she had placed that quick kiss, both vulnerable and confident, on his lips; he had been lost.  It hit him like a wave.  The obviousness of his feelings for her.  The way he craved the sound of her voice and the music of her laughter.  Craved to make her smile for him, see her eyes brighten through all the stoicism she wore, like a mask to hide the pain and fear he knew she must feel.

After that, other scenarios had plagued his thoughts.  They grasped onto him like a vice and refused to release him.  They were scenarios that had him chasing his own relief in the darkness of his quarters or the quiet of his tent, even as he cursed his weakness after for what he saw as debasing her.

The scenario, that had now finally brought him to this room, had never once crossed his mind.  Why would it?  It was ridiculous that he had even made it possible.  A youthful folly he would normally think of himself above doing.  

Some desire had stirred in him, however, when he had stumbled upon that discarded mask.  A desire to let lose a touch.  Just a bit of fun.  It had been so long since he had done anything even remotely along those lines.  So long since he had pulled a prank.  Centuries before he had even started the rebellion that led him here.

So, when the opportunity arose to treat Sera to a bit of her own game, he had not resisted.  He had sent word to her that he had something for her in his rotunda.  Then he had waited, mask on, in the shadows.  However, the woman who walked in was not Sera, but the Inquisitor.  Who, as it turned out, had quite the right hook.

It did not help that it hit him square in the nose.  Immediately, she panicked.  Her ears turned pink as she fussed.  The mask, discarded on the ground, as he held his hand to his face to try and staunch the bleeding.  

Despite his attempts to discourage it, she had practically dragged him to her quarters.  So it was, that he now found himself sitting with her on her couch.  They were close enough that her knees pressed to his and he could feel the heat of her body as she leaned towards him.  The effect felt like a cocoon had enveloped him and it was dangerously comforting to him.

She reached out to carefully pull his hand from his nose.  Instantly, her eyes widened and she mumbled under her breath, “Pala’em.” _fuck me_

The phrase almost making him choke.  If only she knew…

She spoke again, dabbing at the blood gently with a wet cloth, “There’s a lot of blood.  Ir abelas.  Ar ame felasil.”   _I’m sorry.  I’m an idiot._

“Tel din, Inquisitor.  Ma ane gaelathe.” _Do not (don’t say that).  You are perfect._

He realized what he said too late.  By the pause in her movements, and the increased flush to her ears and cheeks, he knew she had caught it also.

He hurried in an attempt to gloss over his last statement, “It was no fault of yours.  I was being foolish.”

Her full mouth quirked, her eyes softening as she continued her cleaning, “What were you even trying to do.”  

He started to speak, trying to look at her better as he did.  She tutted, putting a finger under his jaw.  She gave a gentle push up.  It was such a simple gesture, but even that had his heart speeding.

“Keep your head tilted.  It’ll stop the bleeding sooner.”

Solas cleared his throat and obeyed as he spoke, “It is… embarrassing.  Poor thought on my part, it was meant for Sera.  I am unsure what possessed me.”

The Inquisitor laughed.  The sound sent a wave of warmth through his body, even as his nose continued to throb.

“A shame.  I would have liked to see that.”

“If it would make you laugh more, it would be worth another attempt.”

Her dabbing paused once more as he heard the soft catch of her breath, “Even with blood pouring out of your nose, you manage.”

“Manage?”

“To be deceptively smooth.  Do you do these sneak attacks on the other women as well?”  

He was startled.  Found himself at a loss for words.  The banter with her had come naturally to him, more so than he had cared to admit.  He had not allowed himself to think it did much good.  Although, he should have known better after her kiss.  Even that, could have been a simple way to release tension, a spur of the moment fancy on her part.

But no.  She was truly interested.  

Before he could form an answer, she spoke again, removing the cloth from his face.  “Ok, bleeding has stopped.  I’m going to set it and then I’ll heal you.  It’ll hurt, but I have to do that before I can heal it properly.”

“Do what you must Inquisitor.  I have faith.”

“Emma.  Call me, Emma.”

The request, no it was more an order, filled his mind.  The idea of referring to her by her given name was—

In one swift motion her fingers had come up and snapped his nose into place.  Before he could even truly register the severity of the pain, she had sent healing magic through him.  Then she ran her finger carefully down his nose.  She stopped to let her finger hover for a beat over his lips.  Then she reached over to hand him the cloth.

“All fixed.”

He took the cloth from her, wiped his face clean, then said, “Thank you,” A small hesitation before his voice came out an unintended purr, “Emma.”

“I…”  She looked away, cleared her throat, “You shouldn’t thank me.  I broke it in the first place.”

The words were out before he could think better of it, “It is not simply to thank you for that.  You have–,” A pause, “There is—,”  He stopped again, took a deep breath and met her eyes.  The depth of her sky blue eyes trapping him there,  “I have not forgotten our kiss.”

She leaned towards him, “Nor I.”

His hand came up to brush along her throat then rest at the back of her head.  Then his lips met hers.  Soft at first, questioning.  

She was having none of it.  Her hands came to the back of his head and pulled him to her.  That was all it took to shatter his resolve.  He took her then.  His mouth pressing full to hers, tongue seeking out to taste her.

She tasted of honey, sweet and hot.

Somehow, this was so much more than the kiss in the Fade.  She was so… real.  

With that realization came waves of emotions, crashing into him like a storm.  He clung to her to anchor himself.  His hands gripping her, fingers searching out bare skin to caress.  Then her own hands were at his belt. He could feel them working to release it.

It was enough.  
He pulled from her.  His hands leaving her to stop hers.

“I need to go.  Ir abelas.”

Solas stood, the movement slow, his shoulders feeling like there was a great weight holding him down.

When he was standing, she reached out to grab his arm, “Must you?  You could… you could stay, Solas.”  Then her voice verged on a plea, “Stay with me tonight.”

It would be so easy.  So easy to bend down and lift her to him.  Easy to take her to her bed, to lay her underneath him, as dusk turned to starlight and he showed her just how perfect she was to him.  Easy to stay with her after until the first rays of morning came to kiss upon her skin.

“I… can’t.”  

He reached down to tenderly remove her fingers from his arm.  Then he brought his hand to stroke his knuckles across her cheek.

“Good night, Emma.”  Ma Vhenan.

The last statement stuck in his throat.  It repeated like a mantra in his head, even long after he was in his own quarters and settled for sleep.

Forgive him, for he undoubtedly loved her.  Forgive him, for he knew, should she ever ask for him to stay again, he would not say no.


End file.
